Las cartas de nadie y la muerte de alguien
by Ginny Collins
Summary: una chica recibe hermosos poemas de nadie, un chico se ilusiona... leanlo y dejen reviews porfa en serio esta historia les va a tocar el alma...


Las cartas de nadie y la muerte de alguien  
  
"Si me amaras, Sería distinto Si me quisieras como yo a ti Estaría realmente feliz Si me besaras Me sentiría entero"  
  
~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~  
  
"Otra carta. ¿Quién será quien me las envía?"  
  
La chica bajó preguntándose eso hasta llegar al gran comedor. Se sentó a desayunar junto a todos los de su casa. La poesía que había leído rondaba en su mente. Se sentía tan feliz, pero a la vez tan confundida. Realmente quería saber quien era aquel joven que gastaba neuronas en ella. Esta carta no era la primera que recibía. Todos los días al despertarse un pequeño pergamino y una roza aparecían en su velador. Pero esto ya era el colmo. Necesitaba saber quien era aquel brujo que tanto la amaba, que tanto le escribía, y que a través del papel, le quitaba el corazón. Alguien se había adueñado de su pequeño corazón con unas cuantas poesías, pero que poesías, todas llenas de amor y ternura. No dejaba de leerlas. Algunas veces iba al cerezo junto al lago a leer, pensar e incluso imaginarse quien era.  
  
~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· ~·~  
  
Sus dedos escribían rápidamente otra carta para su querida niña. Desde hacía poco tiempo, él había logrado descubrir que ella lo había enamorado. Ahora ya no se la lograba sacar de la cabeza y en sus ratos libres le escribía cartas las cuales cuidadosamente iba a dejarle a su velador durante la noche. Esta carta sería una de las últimas que haría, ya que después vendría lo difícil: confesar. Le diría que siempre había sido él el que le escribía, que él la amaba como a nadie en este mundo. Pero si ella no le correspondía, tenía la solución guardada en el cajón de su velador.  
  
~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· ~·~  
  
Aquellos ojos azules se abrieron una vez más, dándole inicio a un nuevo día. Se resfregó los ojos con sus manos para quitarse un poco el sueño, bostezó y sonrió. Otra carta, otra roza.  
  
"Esto no es una poesía si no una carta, bueno como te habrás dado cuenta te amo con todo mi ser. Y quiero decírtelo de tantas formas. Quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos, admirar juntos las estrellas e incluso mostrarle cuanto te amo al mundo. Tal vez tú aún no sepas quien soy, y eso espero. Pero no te preocupes, ésta será una de las últimas cartas que con tanto amor te escribo, a ti, a la dueña de mi corazón. Espero que al verme no te sorprendas y me correspondas, ya que me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo. Bueno nos veremos en unos cuantos días. Aunque yo siempre te estoy observando, cuidadosamente, pero siempre lo hago. Adios Virginia Weasley"  
  
Ginny ya no soportó más. Debía averiguar de quien era esa letra. Así que decidió escribirle una carta al joven brujo que tanto la amaba.  
  
~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· ~·~  
  
El muchacho subió de nuevo como todas las noches con una carta y una roza. Entró lentamente al cuarto de Ginny y en su mesa dejó los objetos que consigo traía. Pero notó algo. Un sobre que decía:"Para nadie, aquel que me escribe las cartas".  
  
Él tomó la carta y la abrió. Antes de leerla, observó a la jovencita durmiendo plácidamente con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Luego leyó:  
  
"Querido nadie:  
  
Bueno, quiero decirte que las hermosas palabras que amablemente me escribes en los pergaminos que no sé como logras poner en mi velador me han tocado el alma. Nunca nadie se había enviciado conmigo. Nunca nadie me ha amado como al parecer tú lo haces. Ya estoy harta de esperar a conocerte, quiero hacerlo ahora mismo. Veámonos mañana en el cerezo que está frente del lago después del almuerzo.. ¿Vale? Bueno, te espero....  
  
Ginny ("  
  
"Querida Ginny, si eso es lo que quieres, eso haremos."-pensó antes de irse.  
  
~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· ~·~  
  
Al día siguiente, Ginny observó en su velador. Ahí estaban la carta y la roza. Y aparte había un papelito que tenía escrito: "Iré". Ginny sintió que se iba a morir. Al fin conocería a su enamorado, al dueño de su corazón.  
  
Las clases pasaron lentamente y el almuerzo también. Pero cuando al fin terminó se dirigió al cerezo.  
  
La cara de Ginny tenía una expresión de asombro que ni aunque algo explotara junto a ella cambiaría. Se había quedado paralizada. Ese joven era a quien menos esperaba. Pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero no. El destino hizo que fuera él, aquel chico sentado bajo el cerezo, quien le escribía las cartas. La muchacha caminó atónita hacía el escritor y le dijo:  
  
"¿Tú? ¿Tú me escribías las cartas? ¿Tú entrabas en la noche a dejarme las cartas y una roza?"  
  
"¿A quien esperabas?"  
  
"A nadie en especial, solo que me sorprendió mucho que fueras tú quien me escribía."  
  
"Ajá... bueno... Sorpresa, yo soy "nadie". Pero dime, ¿realmente crees eso? Que yo no soy nadie..."  
  
"Este... -Ginny se quedó callada. No dijo nada, no sabía que responder.  
  
"Ya veo, así que lo crees... Bueno, me voy con aquella respuesta... Adios Ginny... Hasta nunca..."- el joven sacó lo que era la segunda opción, la cual le ayudaría si ella no lo aceptaba. Una pequeña navaja. La tomó con sus dos manos y apuntó su corazón. Estaba preparado para... matarse... "Para que vivir si mi amor no me ama... Para que vivir si el mundo me odia... mejor dejar este lugar e irme a uno mejor, donde no sufriré más y podré observarte todo el tiempo..." Dicho esto la daga se encaminó rápidamente a lo que sería el último respiro de aquel mago, que por amor se iba a matar.  
  
"¡¡DETENTE!! ¡¡NO LO HAGAS!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!!" - Ginny se había puesto a llorar.  
  
La daga atravesó el cuerpo del estudiante pero no alcanzó a llegar a su corazón, ya que la pequeña había detenido al joven antes de que siguiera. Este último casi sin aire dijo:  
  
"Ginny, yo no me maté. La que me mató fuiste tú." Y con estas palabras cayó al suelo, inconsciente, aún con la navaja en su pecho.  
  
"¡DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ginny estaba destrozada, toda la escuela escuchó aquel grito. Luego, la quinceañera lloró y lloró. "Yo lo maté..." decía sin parar.  
N/A: ¿Les gustó? Fue lo mas triste que pude hacer... me dio mucha pena hacerlo... ya que significó matar al personaje que mas amo... Bueno, nos vemos cuando nos veamos...  
  
AbAyo!!!!! 


End file.
